


Reason To Celebrate

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's a romantic and Kris is overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason To Celebrate

_concert went okay, i think. miss you._

Kris sent the text off to Adam, then started unbuttoning his performance shirt. He had maybe fifteen minutes before his new assistant - Levi, Kris thought his name was - came in to bother him about his schedule, so he didn't feel like he had to hurry.

He hung the shirt up and had just reached for his t-shirt when the door opened behind him. He sighed quietly. "Go take a... a coffee break or something, please," he said. He pulled the shirt over his head and started to pull it down, but it was caught on-

Warm, strong hands stroked up his back, encouraging his shirt back over his head, and that cologne was unmistakable. Kris shivered and let himself melt backward against Adam, his t-shirt ending up on the floor by his feet.

"Hey," Adam said, a warm whisper of air across his ear. Adam licked the side of Kris's face, briefly catching Kris's earlobe in his teeth and tugging. "Aren't you gonna say 'hi'?"

"Nope," Kris said, his hands reaching back to anchor Adam against him more securely. "I'm going to ask you what you're doing in Michigan when you're supposed to be in L.A. doing press for that- shit, don't _stop_\- when you're supposed to be doing press with Justin."

Adam just couldn't keep his mouth to himself and Kris was sure that he was going to end up with dozens of tiny marks all over his neck and shoulders. He still hadn't seen Adam's face, so he looked over to the right, where the dressing room mirror was.

He met Adam's eyes in the reflection and couldn't control a snort of laughter. _Of course_, Adam was already looking. Adam slid his hands around to Kris's stomach, his nails painted a dark purple that seemed to hold an unnatural shine, and his eyes were done to match, almost looking like he'd been punched. He'd left his lipstick in smears over Kris's skin, though his mouth was still dark. His hair was a bit mussed and deflated, probably from sleeping on whatever plane he'd taken to get here. He was mostly wearing black, but his jacket looked like it had a violet lining. It was all very Stage-Adam, but luckily, Kris found that just as attractive as Wandering-Around-the-House-Adam.

"Well, I couldn't-" Adam dropped his gaze, pressing his face against the top of Kris's head. Kris just grinned, tugging Adam's hips against his. Adam was big and hard against the curve of his ass and they'd started fucking without condoms a couple of months ago, so it didn't matter that Kris hadn't been expecting company.

"Couldn't what?" Kris asked, his voice lilting in the particular kind of tease that he knew Adam liked. Adam's hands flattened out against Kris's skin, lifting back and up momentarily, just so that Kris had to go up on his toes for a second. Kris could see his own erection now, his jeans clearly tenting out. Back... back before he and Adam had figured everything out, it had been embarrassing as hell to get hard around Adam, especially, he remembered, on stage. Now, it was just a delightful perk.

"It's our anniversary," Adam said, and Kris wrinkled his nose.

"Huh?" Not, he had to admit, the most articulate response ever. "No, it isn't."

"Well." And, just like that, Adam was in complete control of himself again, casually reaching down to undo the button on Kris's jeans with one hand, while the other pressed hard against the bulge of Kris's cock. Kris let out an embarrassing whimper, his hips pushing forward. "Not of our first kiss, no. That anniversary was five months ago."

Adam pushed down Kris's jeans and underwear, baring him to the mirror and the lights. Kris's eyes flickered in the direction of the door - though he couldn't see it from here - but he didn't ask about it. If Adam wanted the door unlocked, it would stay that way. Kris licked his lips and hoped that Adam had wanted privacy tonight.

"Not of the first time I blew you or when you returned the favor," Adam continued, his hand wrapped casually around Kris's cock. His movements were slow, deliberate. He wouldn't want Kris to come until Adam was inside him. Kris held onto Adam's hips and let his head fall back against Adam's chest. "Not of the first time I fucked your pretty ass. Not any of those, no. But it _is_ an anniversary."

Kris opened his mouth, took in a deep breath instead of speaking, his fingers digging into the fabric of Adam's pants. He could see Adam jacking him in the mirror but, even more than that, he could see the way Adam's eyes were intent on the job he was doing. It was always Adam's intensity that undid him. Kris breathed in again, and managed a sentence. "What... what anniversary is it?"

Adam's sudden smile was the one that was so sweet and warm, the little grin that made him look ten years younger.

"One year ago, today, you told me that it was just going to be the two of us," Adam said, and he leaned over and nuzzled at the side of Kris's neck. Kris's mouth curved up into a smile at the memory. "You and Katy were over, you said, and I wasn't allowed to have anyone else either. I think it was the most butch you've ever sounded, baby."

"You are such a romantic. It's sick," Kris said, but he couldn't keep the fondness out of his voice. "Normal people don't have half a dozen anniversaries."

Adam chuckled, a rich sound that settled in Kris's bones and made him shiver. "I've always been fine not being normal," and then he pitched his voice higher, elongating his words into a mockery of a drawl, "I'd much rather be fabulous, _sugar_." He even dropped the 'r' at the end, like he was Scarlett O'Hara or something. Kris smacked Adam's arm, needing a moment to recover from his giggles. He'd never actually seen Adam do drag, but Adam had promised that he'd experience it one day 'when he was least expecting it'.

It seemed like that was enough to break the spell, and Kris pulled away from Adam. All things considered, he didn't really want to be the kind of star that had sex in his dressing room. He was reaching down to yank his jeans and briefs back up and then nearly fell over at the sharp crack of pain in his ass. "Hey!" He twisted around, glaring at Adam, and rubbed at the ache.

"We are _so_ not done," Adam said. Kris blinked, his mouth dropping slightly open at the look in Adam's eyes. Adam smirked at him. "Take everything off." Kris swallowed hard, toeing off his shoes and socks and then pushing down his jeans and briefs far enough that he could step out of them. He shuddered and tried to convince himself that it was because he was cold. "Back up."

Kris couldn't remember what was behind him, but he couldn't look away from Adam's eyes, so he took a tiny step backwards. And then another. And again and again until he bumped into something - it had to be the make-up counter, with the mirror that he'd been looking at minutes ago.

"Up," Adam said, taking one big step toward Kris.

Kris reached behind himself blindly, securing his grip on the counter and then boosting himself up and back, shifting back until he was relatively safe, and wincing slightly from the cold surface of the counter. Adam made a quick, familiar hand gesture and Kris spread his legs, wide enough for Adam to come stand between them if he wanted. Adam cocked his head to the side, and his blatant study of Kris's body would make _anyone_ blush, Kris reassured himself.

"Tell me," Adam said, taking another step forward, though he still wasn't close enough. Kris shook his head slightly, in protest, but his pulse, already racing, sped up further.

"I- I want-" and Kris's voice was too high and breathy and he sounded _stupid_ and he had no idea why Adam got off on this. "I want you to fu- to fuck me."

Adam moved closer, close enough that he could run a finger up the length of Kris's thigh. Kris licked his lips again, feeling like they were so dry they might stick together. Adam was still completely dressed. Kris met Adam's gaze again, and the purple of his eyeshadow only intensified the blue of Adam's eyes.

"I would-" Kris shifted on the counter, which was started to stick against his skin. His words weren't any good. "Your cock-" Kris could feel his face heating up, but Adam made a soft, pleased noise. Kris swallowed against the roughness in his throat. "Before. Before we were together, I would- I jerked off and I wondered-"

Adam was finally standing between Kris's legs, his hands lightly resting on Kris's hips. Adam leaned forward and, for the first time in three weeks, they were kissing. Kris fell into the kiss eagerly, his hands coming up to cup Adam's face as he squirmed against Adam's hold on his hips, tighter than it had been before. Adam's mouth was big and warm and tasted faintly of red wine. He could feel a hint of stubble under his fingers as they traced over Adam's cheeks and Adam's tongue darted into his mouth playfully.

Kris wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but after Adam broke it, Kris needed to spend a few moments panting against the side of Adam's neck. He reached down and tugged at the top of Adam's pants, feeling like he might scream if he didn't get Adam's cock in him soon.

Adam's pants didn't seem to have any sort of fastening but they also didn't seem loose enough to yank down. Kris pulled at them, biting his lip as he tried to figure out what the hell to do, since Adam didn't seem inclined to help. Kris tried to push them down one last time and then he finally tilted his face up toward Adam, who should be just as needy as he was, but seemed _fine_, the fucking bastard. "I can't get them off," Kris said and his voice sounded so much like a whine that he was cringing inside but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Take them _off_. I need you."

Adam pressed a light kiss against Kris's shoulder and then murmured, "They fasten in the back." Kris flushed, his hands reaching around to find - _yes_ \- a zipper and a hook. He undid the hook with trembling fingers, then pulled the zipper down, his hands pressing against the soft, warm curves of Adam's ass. There were freckles there, he knew, just like there were freckles on every part of Adam's body. He shifted backward, sliding his hands around Adam's waist and pulling down the pants - no underwear underneath tonight, which wasn't a huge surprise - catching his breath when he saw Adam's cock. It shouldn't be a surprise anymore, but some part of him was still astonished at how... how _lovely_ he thought it was. It was big - even bigger than he'd expected considering Adam's size - and it, too, was freckled.

"You..." Adam had to pause to clear his throat, which was a little bit reassuring. "You need some prep."

Kris brushed his fingers lightly up the length of Adam's dick, already feeling the weight of it in his mouth, the width of it stretching his ass wide. There was a light amount of slick fluid on the head already and Kris rubbed at it, liking the way Adam's cock twitched in response. He wanted to argue with Adam, kinda liked the idea of Adam taking him fast and dry, making him _feel_ it for days, but he just nodded, scooting back on the counter and taking his hands off Adam.

He knew that Adam wouldn't have come without bringing something so - ah, there was a bag by the door that Kris hadn't noticed earlier. Adam must have dropped it off when he came in. Adam strode over to the bag, holding up his pants with one hand, which should look silly but, of course, didn't when Adam was doing it. He pulled out a tube - it probably had some embarrassing name like 'wet' - and came back over to where Kris was waiting. He put the lube down on the counter and then got to arranging Kris the way he wanted him to be - feet up on the counter, his body angled back and leaving himself so open and exposed. He pressed Kris's hands against his thighs so that Kris was spreading himself further open and Kris shivered but kept his hands in place once Adam let go. Kris knew that he had to be bright red all the way down to his chest, but it was worth it for the way that Adam looked at him once he was all set up.

"If I could take a picture of you now," Adam said, and Kris's stomach dropped but he knew- he knew that if that's what Adam wanted, he would let him. God, he would let Adam... _anything_. "What would I call it?" Adam's fingers traced hot lines over Kris's skin and Kris felt his head fall backward and lightly thump against the glass. He let his eyes drift shut and he heard Adam uncapping the tube and he could hear the wet rub of Adam's fingers against each other, warming the lube up. His muscles clenched when one of Adam's fingers stroked lightly against his skin, dipping down and pressing against and then _into_.

It was always overwhelming. The first time... the first time Kris had jumped about a foot into the air and it had taken an hour - and half a bottle of wine - for Adam to talk him into trying again. Adam's finger was long and thick and Adam knew exactly what he was doing, making Kris gasp when he brushed against Kris's prostate. Kris kept his eyes closed, riding out the wave of sensation. Another finger and, this time, Adam kept pressing and pushing until Kris's hips rolled against him, finding a rhythm.

Sometimes, Adam went for a third finger but, this time, the next thing Kris felt was the dull pressure of Adam's cock. He arched up against Adam, his mouth falling open, as Adam slowly slid inside. Kris used to try to find the words to describe the feeling of Adam inside him, thinking maybe if he could _explain_ it, then it wouldn't be so powerful. He'd never succeeded.

Adam pulled out a little, about half-way through, and then waited. Kris whimpered impatiently, wanting to reach out and tug at Adam's hip, _make_ him go all the way. "Adam," he breathed out, and he could feel his thighs shaking under his hands. "_Adam_."

"There's someone at the door," Adam said. Kris opened his eyes, trying to think of why anyone-

"Levi," he said. His assistant. God, he needed to be- he needed to do things and he was-

Adam shifted slightly and Kris froze, meeting Adam's eyes. Adam looked a little uncertain and that was... Kris licked his lips. That was wrong. Adam shouldn't ever need to be uncertain, not when he was with Kris.

"Tell him-" Kris's voice was hoarse. "Tell him to come back later."

Adam's eyes lit up and Kris smiled at him helplessly, shuddering as Adam slide back inside another inch. Adam turned his head toward the door, his voice loud and calm in a way that Kris couldn't have managed right now. "Look, you're going to have to come back in about an hour, all right."

"This is not going to take an hour," Kris said. Adam placed a hand against the small of Kris's back and then pressed the rest of the way inside and Kris bit back on a scream, his fingers clenching hard on his thighs. Adam pressed a kiss against Kris's nose and grinned - it looked oddly distorted from this close.

"I know how you like to cuddle," he said and, before Kris could protest that, he was rocking his hips against Kris's and making Kris whimper and, really, Kris had more important things to worry about than his manly honor.

Adam wrapped his free hand around Kris's cock and started jerking it in a counter-rhythm to his thrusts. Kris never had the coordination to keep up, so he just let his body react to Adam's touch without his mind getting in the way, letting Adam 'take care of him'. Adam's other hand was still under Kris's back, holding him up when Kris probably would have let himself slump back. His eyes were half-closed now, his vision hazy, though he could see the quick motion of Adam's hand. Everything was tight and hot and twisting tighter and Adam was hitting _just_ the right spot, over and over.

Kris could hear Adam's soft grunts, but his own noises were so much more distracting. During their first time, Adam had asked him - had _told_ him - not to hold back, so he didn't try to keep in the whiny, breathy sobs that kept rising in pitch, even as they made his cheeks burn. He didn't try to stop himself from begging Adam for "harder", "faster", "_please_ more" even though the stupid way people sounded in porn was the main reason he never watched any. Somehow, when he was with Adam, it worked, because Adam _was_ moving faster and going deeper and it was making Kris quiver from the inside out until, with a twist of Adam's hand, he was coming all over himself.

He tried to catch his breath as Adam sped up, tilting Kris's hips up even more and Kris was entirely dependent on Adam's hand - both of them now, as Adam slid his other hand underneath to help support Kris while his hips moved hard enough to make the counter rattle.

Kris was still panting when he felt Adam tense up, thrust one last, erratic time, and then relax into him, but he was feeling enough himself to pet vaguely at Adam's hair.

Adam was sweaty and flushed, and they would both be sticky and uncomfortable until they showered, but Kris couldn't find anything to regret in any of that. Adam's face was pressed against his shoulder and his whole body was shaking. Kris stretched a little, as much as he could while trapped under Adam, with Adam's softening cock still inside him. "I really hope that I don't lose another assistant over this," Kris said.

Adam chuckled and then pulled away - there was a slight ache of loss as his dick slid free - and he reached down to swipe a hand through the mess on Kris's stomach. Adam lifted his hand to his mouth and licked delicately and then he stretched his hand out toward Kris. Kris held onto Adam's wrist and wrapped his lips around Adam's fingers, the taste of come no longer making his mouth twitch with surprise. He sucked lightly and Adam smirked, and Kris wondered if they maybe would have a chance to do this again later tonight, before he and Adam had to go their separate ways.

"Levi and I already have an understanding," Adam said. "He just... underestimated how long you and I would need together."

Adam pulled his fingers back and they escaped Kris's mouth with a light 'pop'.

"When did- how long have you been here?" Kris asked.

"I got here just after your opening number," Adam said, looking thoroughly delighted with himself. "And 'okay' was such an understatement, baby. You _killed_ tonight."

"How did you manage to watch without everyone seeing you?" Kris asked.

"Like I already told you, Levi and I have an understanding," Adam said. "Now, part of the deal was that I would hand you over to him for an hour, but then I get to keep you the rest of the night. I'll fly out tomorrow, after you go on the road."

Kris shifted forward and pressed a messy kiss against Adam's mouth. "Thank you," he said and it was lost as Adam kissed back. Kris parted his lips and wrapped his arm around Adam's back, wondering if he'd have time to get Adam's shirt off before Levi came back. One of Adam's fingers slipped down and back inside Kris, where he was still wet and open, and Kris shivered, the touch hovering on the cusp of _too much_.

That... that was Adam, though. Always _almost_ too much.

And Kris really wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
